eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Mia Suarez
Mia Suarez is a Special who used to work with The Company and Rogue Society. Personality Mia is an exceedingly smart individual. With the traits of knowledge and being quite sly and calculating, she can almost over power anyone she meets. However she rarely uses sly techniques to gain what she wants, nothing beats the good old fashioned way of every day mannerisms. Suarez may have the tough cookie attitude about herself, always having the last say and standing for what she believes in but underneath that facade, she is an extremely soft and vulnerable young woman that most rarely get to see. Mia isn't at all cold toward her peers, she does have a slight attitude problem, a complex in her personality, that is quite blunt but only to show she cannot be messed with. She is definitely up to date with the times, believing in equality and what not. Any man that thinks he is better then her simply because of what he has between his legs is in for a very rude awakening. The woman can be somewhat shrewd and cautious in life and events that occur. She often over analysis situations, when she really doesn't have to do so. Mia always believes that there is more to something then just what the eyes pick up. Mia is typically sarcastic and witty, often people find it hard to tell the difference in the two, whether she's being funny or simply sarcastically rude toward them, its just her humor. She can be quite laid back and allow herself to indulge in general banter amongst others, however, she will never go against her own judgement. If you have ever been on her bad side, you wont ever get any previous respect or liking back, she holds grudges. Mia is too easily influenced by those she loves and admires, and is often swayed by the emotion of the moment. She is loyal to most but there is a negative side to her faithfulness being clannishness, the narrow patriotism of "my country right or wrong"; and closing ranks in suspicion and coldness toward outsiders. She has a retentive memory, particularly for emotionally laden events which she can recall in detail for years afterwards. Mia is strongly governed by childhood memories and appears to often live intensely in the past in memory. A chance meeting with someone for whom they had an unrequited love, even if she thought she had conquered the feeling, will easily rouse the emotion all over again. Appearance Mia stands at around about 5 feet 8 inches. She has a naturally tanned complexion, which she thanks her fathers Spanish genes for. She has oval shaped, somewhat large, dark brown eyes, that are frequently complimented as being just like her mothers. Mia's has shoulder length hair, naturally dark brown which she often colors lighter. Mia has a particularly chiseled facial structure, her jaw line is defined and somewhat narrows at the front which makes both her eyes and full lips stand out more. She has a large freckle on her right cheek. Due to all of the physical activities she pursues in, Mia has a very well trimmed and toned physique, which she keeps up as much as she can. She keeps makeup a minimal mainly focusing on the eyes, she is often found wearing a fair bit of eye makeup, she likes her dark shades, charcoal and tends to sport the smokey eye look on more then one occasion. Abilities Gravity Manipulation The ability to manipulate or generate gravitons or other types of gravitational interactions. This allows her to alter the gravitational pull on an object, causing it to become lighter in weight or far heavier (which enables others not just herself to be able to lift/move said object). Not only does this involve objects but also people including herself. She can make herself levitate as well as make herself lighter than air so that she doesn't need to worry about being pulled down to the earth. Her ability can be concentrated to one specific area or that of a larger circumference. Gravitational Vortexes he can also create gravitational vacuums or vortexes. This can be used to simply disarm others or larger vortexes can be created to offer more extreme after effects. Each gravitational vacuum is strong enough to pull almost any weight, but the heavier the more strenuous it is for her. She can use this ability with relative accuracy. She can create vortices in mid-air that vary in size from a few centimeters to nearly a meter in diameter. These vortices draw surrounding matter into themselves. Anything that enters one of these vortices immediately vanishes; where — if anywhere — such material goes is unknown. She can voluntarily create vortexes by concentrating, but she can also spontaneously generate a vortex when she loses her temper. Once she creates a vortex, she can close it at will. She can create a vortex more than a few meters away from her body, but mostly in her line of sight. History Mia was born in Madrid. Spain to Giorgio Lupian and his wife Christina Kosta. She was aware of an older brother born out of wedlock named Orlando Kosta, from her mother's previous relationship whom she had never met whilst growing up. Her father was an aspiring actor who managed to eventually gain his first role, that had been an instant big break. Gio had the world in his hands, in the public eye and gaining the admiration from those around him constantly. However, Gio and his wife had grown apart. Christina had begun a series of extramarital affairs with no apparent interest in keeping them secret, resulting in personal humiliation for her husband. The press stated that a man unable to control his wife which was where a rocky patch in his work began. When Christina became pregnant, Gio was certain the child was not his own. Gio confided to his adolescent son, from his previous marriage. Orlando promised his father that Christina would never again shame them. Gio failed to understand the meaning of these words and On June 25th of that year returned to find his wife on the brink of death, knowing instantly from Orlandos own hands. Christina gave premature birth to Mia and then died. Gio was now left widowed and with a motherless baby, whom he'd denied the whole time of pregnancy. Gio was the only family left to Mia. At first, he had no intention to raise the child. However, a paternity test confirmed the child to be his own. Gio was not sorry for losing Christina. He was grateful, however, for her giving him a daughter. He grew to adore Mia. Orlando appeared to be jealous of his half sisters treatment and how his father 'shunned' him. As years went by his dislike for his sister began to increase, until one day the young man decided to once more take matters into his own hands. When a 9 year old Mia was making her journey from school she was jumped by a gang of men. Lucky for her, Gio had been tailing her the whole time, knowing that something was going on. His son was such a fool, Gio had telepathy which he'd hidden so well from his family, he knew Orlando's intentions. The men were all killed by Gio, who was also an accomplished martial artists. He did not explain his presence there and hadn't needed to as the young girl was simply overjoyed to be saved. Not long after this attack, Orlando unexpectedly vanished. Gio and his daughter were alone, only having one another now. After her attack, he noted that Mia needed to learn self-defense. Gio along with a hired sensei set out to teach her martial arts, beginning her acquaintance with fighting. Though young Mia was treated like a princess, she had the skills of a warrior. Fighting seemed to be her passion, the young girl allowing herself to be entered in all sorts of battles growing up, gaining the medals and trophies to show her progression. At that point Mia had no idea that her skills in fighting werent the only 'skills' she had, she too followed her father's family, she had an ability of her own. At 15 years old, Mia found herself being challenged at school by a gang of male bullies. She was known to be able to handle herself on a one on one basis and the young boys decided to test her skills to the max, with a five on one fight. Mia gave as good as she could almost taking each one down single handedly, however when she attempted another throttling kick at her attack she was surprised to find that instead of hitting him she simply arose from the ground. The boys looked on in sheer horror before making a quick getaway, her father once more there to pick up the pieces. As days went by Gio became stricken with panic, stories flooding articles on how the actors daughter could 'fly'. Gio wasnt sure what to do now, he really feared for there safety. With no other choice he decided the best move was to pack up and ship out, literally. His mother Theresa resided in a small place in Odessa, Texas. Mia was hardly against the idea, she was so sick of Madrid and the way she was currently being treated she couldnt wait to get away. The two were out of Madrid in a matter of months and began to start fresh in Texas. Gio decided to change his name and took on a whole new career path, opting to partake in the family business of owning a restaurant. Mia's goal for a new life was somewhat harder since she had an ability she could not control. To be on the safe side Gio had the young girl home schooled until they were able to fix this problem. His mother knew of a man who could likely help 16 year old Mia. Between study classes she'd go see her grandmas friend who helped her slowly come to grips with these gifts, specializing in relaxing methods as he believed the source to be wrapped around emotion and over a course of a year or so the young woman finally found herself in control. Mia was soon ready to get into the big wide world and grab her dream with both hands. She attended college and on weekends worked as a clerical assistant in a high paid lawyer firm. When she eventually graduated from college she had dreams of developing her own firm, but for the time being stuck her current job out as a means of working her way up the ladder until a bigger opportunity came. When Mia was 23 years old she was forced to pause her dreams when her father was brutally attacked. He was placed in intensive care for several months, his brain activity low after a suspected stroke. However, Mia was soon opened up to the truth, her brother Orlando had been behind it. Year's of bitterness toward his father had warped his mind and he eventually came back to have his vengeance. A fight kicked off at Gio's home between Orlando and his younger sister. It seemed that Orlando was not to be trifled with, he too had fantastic fighting skills and gave as good as he got. It was as if the fight would never be over as the siblings seemed to match anothers moves. Orlando eventually got the upper hand with his ability and knocked Mia down, she was rescued once more but not by her father. The company, the had been watching the family close and learned of Orlando's unstable state of mind, because of which he was destined to spend a long time locked up on level 5. Mia had them to thank for saving her. The young woman believed that what they were doing seemed to be for the good of others and when a position was offered to her, she'd have been crazy not to accept it. Mia currently still lives in Texas, with her grandmother and father who is now on the road to a full recovery. Recent Events Mia had taken a leave of absence from The Company after an horrific showdown with Thomas Kroner. However, in October 2011, Mia was re-recruited by The Company via her current (romantic) partner Daniel Miller. Facts of Interest Category:Characters Category:Neutral